<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drivers license - wynhaught by plwsticflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854006">drivers license - wynhaught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plwsticflowers/pseuds/plwsticflowers'>plwsticflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plwsticflowers/pseuds/plwsticflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nic?” I whispered, so low she probably would not hear if we weren’t just a few inches apart, the tip of my nose touching hers. <br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Do you think we are going to be friends forever? Even in different classes?”<br/>“Why are you asking me this, Earp?” She gave me a nervous laugh, her eyes locked on mine. <br/>“I don’t know… But will we?" <br/>“Sure.”<br/>“Do you promise?”<br/>“Yep” She said, getting even closer to me. “Don’t worry, Non, I’ve got you. Forever, okay?”<br/>She gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, nothing longer than a peck, just enough to make my heart rush, so I intertwined our legs under the blanket, hoping she was right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one<br/>And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone<br/>Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me<br/>'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street" - drivers license, olivia rodrigo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosita Bustillos &amp; Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drivers license - wynhaught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Nic?” I whispered, so low she probably would not hear if we weren’t just a few inches apart, the tip of my nose touching hers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think we are going to be friends forever? Even in different classes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you asking me this, Earp?” She gave me a nervous laugh, her eyes locked on mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know… But will we? Be friends forever?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you promise?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep” She said, getting even closer to me. “Don’t worry, Non, I’ve got you. Forever, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, nothing longer than a peck, just enough to make my heart rush, so I intertwined our legs under the blanket, hoping she was right. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I woke up, scared, my phone's alarm sounding so loud I could feel my brain beating to the same rhythm. Settled in the car seat, grimacing at the bitter taste of the whiskey from last night, and tried to locate myself, discovering that I was, to my surprise, at home, despite having slept in the truck cab.</p><p>It didn't take much to remember the reason: I just had to look around to find Waverly with her arms around Nicole's neck, laughing at something she had said.</p><p>With a strangled breath I decided it was time to face the most beloved couple to ever exist in Purgatory. It was the only way I could get to the fresh coffee. I ran out of the car, and, before they knew it, I was already locked in the shower.</p><p>Stayed a little longer in the shower, avoiding going down as much as possible. As soon as I was only a few minutes away from getting late, I ran down the stairs with my backpack on my back.</p><p>“Hey, Wyn!” Waverly gave me a huge smile, snuggled to the redhead’s body.</p><p>“Hey, baby girl” I tried to smile at her while feeling Nicole’s eyes on me.</p><p>“Good morning, Non.”</p><p>“Morning, Haught.”</p><p>“Why did you sleep in the car? You were literally at home, why didn't you come in?” the younger one asked, following me to the kitchen.</p><p>“Don´t know” I lied, looking for a cup. “You were with Haught anyway, didn’t want to interrupt.”</p><p>“We were just watching TV, Wynonna. Are you going to sleep in the truck every time Nicole is here?”</p><p>“Probably, yeah” I shake my shoulders, reaching for the sugar in the shelf.</p><p>“Don’t be a fool, Earp” Nicole’s voice was peaceful. “Why would you do that? We used to sleep in the same bed, for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“It was before, wasn’t it?” I looked her in the eyes.</p><p>She became quiet, looking away when my sister sat in her lap.</p><p>"See you later?" Waverly asked hopefully, holding my hand when I tried to leave the house.</p><p>"I'll try, baby girl, but I have to work double-shift today."</p><p>“Okay. Maybe tomorrow, then.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe. Gotta go, sis. Love you” I kissed her forehead quick, leaving.</p><p>“Love you too, Wyn, drive safe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you think this is nice?” Nicole asked, looking me thru de mirror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Change your socks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“These are my favorite socks, Wynonna!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are going to a party, Haught. Not to a goddamn sleepover. Geez.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, okay. But I only brought these.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gave her one of mine new pairs, appreciating how concentrated she looked trying to get the socks properly in her feet without falling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was, probably, the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Unlike the other girls, Nicole's height didn't make her look uncoordinated; on the contrary, the redhead moved gracefully without any effort.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Earp!” she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, worried. “Are you okay? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, Haught. It’s our first high school party, we have to go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>None of us had a driver license so we got the bus to the party, not even worrying if it would get us dirty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think I’m a good kisser?” I asked, thoughtful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. I mean… I don’t know? I’ve only kissed you, so…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm, true. But at least you like it, so I must be.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was just thinking.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should kiss someone at the party to find out. If they don’t find it horrible, you are a good kisser.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stopped for a second, surprised, almost disappointed. Shouldn’t she mind?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Finally! Let’s go, Non” she held my hand, guiding me to the house.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I lit the cigarette, lifting it to my lips as I stared at the facade of the house. The beggining of the end.</p><p>Before I could leave the memory behind, Champ gets into the car, his shirt slung over his shoulder.</p><p>“What’s up, Earp?” he smiles, looking at me. “Damn, baby, you look shitty.”</p><p>“Shut up and put that shirt on, Hardy.”</p><p>“Tough morning?”</p><p>“You have no idea. Yours?”</p><p>“Nah, that girl Nedley just left, so I’m fine.”</p><p>“You don’t know her first name?”</p><p>“I’m just not sure if it’s her.”</p><p>“You are disgusting, you know that, right?”</p><p>“I know your sister’s name…”</p><p>“if you intend to keep having a dick, you should shut up.”</p><p>“Okay, my bad” he laughed, knowing he got on my nerves. “Where are going today?”</p><p>“School, asshole.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I have a math test in second period, then we can go.”</p><p>“Shorty’s?”</p><p>“Sure, himbo.”</p><p>“We can stay at my place if you want to. You look tired.”</p><p>“I won’t sleep with you, Champ.”</p><p>“I know, asshole. I’m just saying you can crash on my couch if you want to.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. A few bottles can solve my problems for tonight.”</p><p>Despite being a womanizer, Champ was not bad. Not at all. He’s been there for me, specially after Nicole, and he mean it when he says he cares.</p><p>"Have you heard about the new kid?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Rosita."</p><p>"Okay, but who cares?"</p><p>"I do! You should sleep with someone."</p><p>"Doc works for now, thank you."</p><p>"Doc is in love with you."</p><p>"Well, who isn't?" I offered him a smirk, hearing his laugh. </p><p>"True. Tell me, how does it feel to be you?"</p><p>"It sucks, but thank you for asking."</p><p>He seemed to notice the reason behind my answer, so his voice became softer.</p><p>"Saw her today?"</p><p>"Yeah" cleaned my throat, looking for a spot in the parking lot.</p><p>"How was she?"</p><p>"In love."</p><p>"I don't think that's true, Earp."</p><p>"Doesn't matter what you think, Champ. Or what I think. She is my sister's girlfriend and I'm not going to mess Waverly's happiness."</p><p>"So you are just going to watch them getting married?"</p><p>"If that's what will make them both happy, then yes."</p><p>"It's not fair, you know? All of this."</p><p>"You are such a pussy, Champ. Just forget about it, okay? I'm fine, let's go."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OKAY A FEW NOTES!</p><p>- english is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes;</p><p>- this is my first wynhaught fanfiction and also my first completely in english, be kind;</p><p>- i've never published anything in ao3 before, so i'm pretty much a virgin about all of it.</p><p>- my pronoums are he/his and you can find me on tumblr with the same username if you want to chat or anything!</p><p>- this was a "test" chapter, i promise the rest of it is going to be longer, okay? </p><p>x</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>